Fit For a Pirate
by fantasybookworm08
Summary: The story of where Jack got his tricorne hat and why he's so attached to it. Also explores a little bit of the relationship between young Jack and his father. One-shot.


**Disclaimer:**** I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean, Captain Jack Sparrow, or Captain Teague.**

**A/N:**** So this story came about when I wondered briefly where Jack got his hat and why he was so attached to it. After watching him and Teague interact in the third movie, I got a bit more of an idea for the storyline, and the relationship between Jack and his father. It seemed (to me, anyway) to be affectionate, but a bit strained at the same time. Teague seems to be proud of him, and Jack seems to admire his father, but at the same time, there's a bit of tension between them from something. So, anyway...The story of how Jack got his famous tricorne hat. :) Please let me know if you liked it, or if there's something that could have been written better! Dialogue is far from my strongest suit, so criticism on that is welcome so I can improve.**

**Fit For a Pirate**

"Jack, take your hat with you!" his mother called after him as he started to fly out the door. The young boy paused on the step and briefly considered pretending he hadn't heard her. He knew he'd just get a box on the ears for it, though, and maybe even kept inside to help all day tomorrow. He sighed and turned back into the house to grab his battered brown hat. He shoved it onto his head with a louder sigh, being sure his mother heard how exasperated he was to be told to do such a silly thing. She rolled her eyes at his dramatics, continuing to knead the roll of dough that was to become their bread for tomorrow.

Jack fled back out the door, slamming it behind him and taking off down the street. He was headed for the most important place in the world, as far as he was concerned; the docks. It was the most exciting part of their small seaside town, always filled with activity and people. Ships came and went throughout the day, with high tide being the most active time. Even when there was no new ships in, there was the stalls hawking fish, sailing supplies, and other wares; workmen lurking around, waiting for their next job of loading or unloading; sailors taking a break from their travels, telling exciting stories of adventure on the high seas.

Ducking around people and dodging horses and carts, he made his way through the familiar streets. He sped up even more when he got closer, taking deep breaths of the salt-scented wind. A bright smile spread across his face as he swung around the corner of the general store and saw a forest of masts laid out in front of him. Slowing his steps to avoid running into the wrong person, Jack took his time moving through the crowds. He had made it there before the main rush of boats would arrive; there wouldn't be quite so much going on right now.

He stopped by a stand to buy a piece of cooked fish with the coin his mother had given him, eating it as he continued across the square to walk on the docks. There was a small boat that had come in, bringing bales of cotton and flax from down the coast. A number of men were hard at work, hauling the bales off the boat to sit in stacks on the docks until they could be moved to their destination.

Jack leaned against a post and ate as he watched the men work. He wondered, yet again, how old you had to be to work as one of them. Loading and unloading a ship wasn't the most exciting work, but perhaps after he'd done it for a short time, he would catch the eye of some experience captain, looking for new crewmembers. Boys weren't as useful on a ship as a man was, lacking the muscles to haul sails safely. Sometimes, though, they found a spot on a ship, working as a cook, or cleaning the quarters and the rest of the ship. It wasn't the most glamorous work either, but at least once you were on a ship, you had more of a chance to learn how to work the sails.

His snack finished, Jack made his way further down the dock, where the hubbub of unloading was even noisier. A large cargo ship had come in only an hour ago, riding in on the morning tide. Workmen were busy maneuvering large crates up out of the cargo holds onto the main deck, and from there out onto the dock. More men loaded the crates onto carts to be taken up to the street to be handed off to wagons that would deliver them. The assembly line of unloading and loading looked both organized and chaotic at the same time, with men yelling orders, shouting warnings, and swearing at pinched fingers and other minor injuries. Jack knew more cusses than he could count on both hands, all of which had been learned on these docks. He was careful not to let his mother catch him repeating them though. Not after last time. He hadn't been able to sit down for several days after the switching she gave him.

Though he desperately wanted to find one of the men in charge of the unloading and offer to help, he knew that was a bad idea. He'd already tried several times and all it had gotten him was brush-offs and once, a swift backhand from an impatient foreman who didn't like young boys in his way. If he was going to use unloading as his ticket to getting close to the ships, it'd have to wait until he was older and stronger.

Jack whiled away the day on the docks, keeping out of the way when he remembered to, and getting smacks when it slipped his mind. His money gone, he resorted to filching half a loaf of bread and a couple of apples for a late afternoon snack. He hoped his mother wouldn't ask what he'd eaten all day. She knew very well that the coin she'd given him wouldn't cover the cost of two meals, especially not for a growing boy. Whenever she suspected him of having stolen food or anything else, it meant yet another switching for his poor behind.

"Why d'you even care about me filchin', what with Da an' all?" he'd demanded of her after one such switching, holding the tears back and rubbing his sore bottom. She glared right back at him, putting her stick back in its spot.

"If your father thinks he can just deposit us here in a fancy town and go gallivantin' off on his piratin', only coming back to see us when he recalls that he has a family, well then, I'll do my best to spite him by raisin' his son to be respectable," she had sniffed, turning back to her supper preparations. It hadn't made much sense to Jack, but then, little that adults said ever did.

Deciding to worry about switchings later, he made his way down to the end of the dock, ducking and dodging workmen as he munched on his last apple. It was getting near high tide again and there may yet be one or two more ships coming in. Ducking around one last drunken sailor, his breath caught in his throat as the ocean spread out in front of him. He sighed longingly, leaning against a post, wishing yet again that he was old enough to sign on as a sailor. Even looking old enough would do, he had no qualms about lying about his age. Anything that would get him out on the open sea was perfectly acceptable in Jack's eyes.

Holding a hand up to shield his vision from the setting sun, he squinted out at the water, looking for the dark spots of ships. There was several, mostly smaller fishing vessels, but his heart leapt at the sight of a larger ship that was an hour or so from the dock. It was still too far to recognize, but Jack couldn't help but hope anyway. It had been nearly two years since his father's last visit, something his mother was obviously bitter about. Jack refused to let her cynicism dampen his hero worship of a man he'd only a few times since his departure when Jack was only three years old.

Jack waited impatiently for the ship to sail closer, dancing and pacing around in a small circle. His movement nearly got him shoved into the water by a cranky sailor who was trying to nap, leaning against a post. Jack danced out of reach of the sailor's fists before they could connect with his legs and the man seemed to decide that the boy wasn't worth getting up for.

Finally, just as the ship was nearly close enough for Jack to be able to make out the name, he realized that it had ceased moving and put down anchor. He frowned slightly; the ship was big enough to be a small cargo ship, but if it were, it would have come all the way up to the docks to unload its contents and be reloaded. He watched the ship intently, trying to ignore the hope that continued to grow inside his chest.

There was some movement off the port side, then a small dinghy separated from the shadow of the ship, striking out for the dock. Jack bounced in place, hoping against hope that it wasn't just the foolish wishes of a young boy. It seemed to take a lifetime before the dinghy's occupants started to come into clearer view. The large man in the center of the boat, the one with no oars in hand, looked to be close to the image Jack held in his mind. He became suddenly still, his hands clenched into fists as the dinghy finished coming up to the dock and tied off on a post. A crowd of men got between the boy and the edge of the dock as the dinghy's sailors made their way up the ladder and onto the dock, greeting those who waited there. Others on the dock edged away from the newcomers, murmuring uneasily. Jack hesitated, then dared to push his way through the small crowd, unable to wait any longer. He ducked under fists aimed his way from men that didn't appreciate being pushed by a young boy.

"No sellin' to do at the moment, just stopped in for supplies and a visit," the man was saying. Jack shoved between the last two men, suddenly finding himself directly in front of the tall stranger. He stumbled back a step, shading his eyes from the setting sun to look up at the man's face. They blinked at each other for a moment before the man squinted, then grinned widely.

"Well, then. Here's my boy wanderin' the docks. Couldn't stay away from the sea, lad?" Captain Teague clapped his hand on his son's shoulder, looking the boy up and down. "Ye've grown since I saw you last."

"Well, it's been two years, did you think I just freeze in time when you're gone?" Jack demanded, pulling away from the pirate's hand. Teague's grin faded slightly and he cuffed his son lightly.

"Don't be mouthy, Jackie," he reprimanded. Jack glared at him slightly, torn between making another comment or obeying. Glancing at the men still around them, he decided to keep his mouth shut. He could only push his father so far when there was an audience. Teague wasn't the most feared pirate in the seven seas for nothing, though he was rather more lenient with his only son than he was with his crew.

"C'mon now, let's go see yer mother," Teague gave Jack a light shove back toward main land, parting the group of men with a glance. He ushered Jack in front of him across the docks, sailors and dockhands alike sliding out of their path, unwilling to upset the famous captain. Teague's two rowers trailed behind, hauling the captain's packages and bags.

Jack stayed sullen all the way back to the house, refusing to answer his father's questions or comments. Teague continued talking to himself, unfazed by his son's grudge. The boy would get over it; he always did. Jack barged into the house ahead of his father, tossing his hat onto the floor and stomping past the table towards the loft where his cot was.

"Jack!" his mother scolded as she set a loaf of bread on the table. "You know better, hang your hat up properly now, and wash up for dinner." Jack glared at the floor and paused just long enough. Teague looked away from embracing his wife and frowned at his boy.

"Do as your mother says, Jackie. You're still not too big for a paddlin'," he threatened. Jack glared back at him defiantly before dragging himself over to hang his hat on the hook by the door, then over to the wash bucket. Feeling his father's eyes on him, he grudgingly scrubbed his hands and face well before drying and dropping himself into his chair.

"So then, where have you been off and about to?" Jack's mother asked, trying not to sound too interested, as they all settled into their meal. Teague pondered his starting point for a moment as he dug into his bowl of stew.

"Well, there was the run-in we had with some fellows around Jamaica…" he began, a slight grin appearing as he launched into his first story. Jack concentrated on his food, pretending not to listen as he glared down at his stew. He was determined to make his father feel bad for his constant absence from his son and wife. Even if he didn't want to stay on land (and really, who could blame him, when the sea was so much more exciting), why couldn't he take Jack and his mother with him? After all, Teague was feared by everyone from fellow pirates to officers in the Queen's army. It's not as if they would be in danger…Or at any rate, not much. And Jack wanted more than anything to be on the sea, to see new places, to never be chained to one place. Why should he have to wait until he was older to have what his father got to have?

However determined he was though, his resolve began to waver as dinner wore on and his father's stories continued. He began to peek up periodically from his bowl, his glare turning into an interested expression, then to slight awe. Without realizing it, he began watching Teague avidly, shoveling the last of his stew into his mouth as he listened. Teague pretended not to notice, pleased to see that his son hadn't changed as much as he'd feared.

As dinner and the stories wound down, Jack wavered between staying friendly or resorting back to his sullen mood. Cramming the last bite of bread into his mouth, he suddenly came up with a plan. Perhaps if he cooperated and listened to his parents during his father's visit, Teague would see that Jack could follow orders like any of his crew and let them come on the ship with him, even just for a short trip. Jumping to his feet, he grabbed his dishes and took them to the wash bin, dropping them in and hurrying back for his mother's dishes. Both of his parents raised their eyebrows over their suddenly-helpful offspring, but said nothing.

Over the next several days, Jack kept up his helpful streak, often completing chores before being asked, and hurrying to do them if one of his parents asked. They both knew perfectly well what Jack's motives were, but his mother left it to Teague to address. Teague, not quite willing to trade in this hardworking boy for the cross, sullen one that had greeted him, pretended to not notice what was going on. He figured Jack would bring it up if he really wanted to, and he would address it then.

Sure enough, the night before Teague was planning to board his ship again, Jack hesitantly approached him after dinner. Jack's mother winced slightly and busied herself in the kitchen, knowing what was coming.

"Da, since…you're leavin' tomorrow and all, I was wonderin' if I could ask you somethin'?" Jack asked hesitantly, looking down at his feet. Teague looked up from the knife he was sharpening.

"Mmm?"

"Well…Now that I'm a bit older, d'you think that maybe…I could poss'bly come with you for this trip?" Jack finished in a rush, not daring to look up into his father's eyes. He kept his eyes focused on the floor, holding his breath as he awaited his answer. It seemed like ages before he heard his father sigh and set the whetstone aside. Unable to take the suspense, he cautiously looked up, hoping his face wasn't too eager. But now Teague was looking down, running his thumb carefully along the blade, testing its sharpness.

"Jackie…Boy, I thought we'd gone over this before," he finally said. Just like that, Jack's shoulders slumped. The fight was lost when it was hardly begun.

"You're older now, sure, but a pirate's ship is no place for a boy, no matter the age. You're hardly strong enough to swing a sword, much less fight a man with one. Best to wait until you're grown. 'Sides, what would your mother do without you here?" the captain asked, glancing at his wife's back. Having his wife along was a whole other fight, one Teague was hoping to avoid tonight. They'd had it many times over the years before she agreed it was best to keep Jack out of harm's way as much as they could.

"She could come with us! I mean, maybe she can't fight or nothing, but she could cook for the crew and mend clothes and stuff!" Jack grasped desperately for any straws he could find, hoping there was still a chance. His hands curled into fists as he met Teague's eyes.

"Your mother and I have discussed that before. I'm not taking either of you on my ship 'till your grown, and that's the end of it."

"But I _am_ grown and I can learn to handle a sword if you'd just let m-" Jack frantically burst out one last try.

"Jackie, I said that's enough!" Teague snapped, his voice rising. His expression told Jack he'd gone far enough; if he continued, Teague would only emphasize his words with a thrashing. Clenching his teeth to keep angry tears from his eyes, he turned and fled up the ladder to his loft, throwing himself down on his cot. It just wasn't fair. The most famous pirate captain in the world for a father and it didn't do him a whit of good.

Downstairs, he could hear his parents talking in soft voices, too low for him to make out any words. Beating his pillow down with his fists, he tried to make no noise as the tears finally came out. It always ended the same way. If that's how his father wanted it, then fine. Jack would just find his own way like all the other boys his age. He'd prove to his father that he could become a pirate, the best pirate in the world, and he'd do it without his father's help. He would become Captain Jack Sparrow and replace Teague as the most feared pirate on the seven seas. That would show him. His emotions wearing down, he eventually flopped back down on his mattress and quickly dozed off into dreams of sailing the salty waters of the ocean.

* * *

"Remember not to stay out all day, Jack. If you're not back here two hours before dinner for your lessons, you'll not visit the docks for a fortnight," his mother warned him as she gave her husband a brisk hug. Teague pulled her back amid her protests, lifting her off the ground in a bear hug.

"Just because you're poutin' too is no reason to give me a decent farewell," he teased her as she glared back at him. Jack rolled his eyes and turned away as Teague stole a kiss from her as well. He could only be grateful that his parents didn't act like this for the whole time his father was here on visits. It was so tiresome to see grown ups acting like silly kids.

"Alright, Jackie, let's get goin'. Crew will have our supplies loaded by now, I imagine," Teague said cheerfully, grabbing his bag and giving his son a push out the door ahead of him. Jack grumbled slightly, crossing his arms as he followed Teague towards the docks. He wasn't able to keep his sullen posture up for long though, as he had to hurry to keep up with the pirate's long strides. Teague glanced back at the boy as they walked.

"Look Jackie, I know you're sore about not gettin' to come along, but just be patient for awhile longer, hey? Soon enough you'll be out on the seas too. It's in your blood, after all," Teague grinned slightly. Jack just shrugged, dodging past a cart that passed behind them. The crowd thinned out slightly as they left the marketplace and entered onto the docks, with men hurrying out of their way just as when Teague had first arrived. Several of his crew were standing near the dinghy that was tied up and waiting. As Teague had predicted, they'd already loaded all of the supplies and were only waiting on their captain to set sail.

Teague halted next to his men and turned to Jack. The boy looked back up at him, trying not to show any emotions on his face. Teague looked over his son for a moment before smiling slightly.

"You're a good lad, Jackie. I promise I'll be 'round again before two years have gone by. You take care of your mother for me, hear?" Jack nodded dutifully, still not saying anything. Teague started to hand his bag off to one of his crew, then suddenly pulled it back with an exclamation.

"Oh, nearly forgot! Got somethin' for you in here, Jackie. Meant to give it to you earlier, but I suppose it makes a fine present for you to keep 'till my next visit," he said gruffly, digging through the bag. Jack watched him, his curiosity getting the better of him. Finally Teague found what he was looking for and pulled it out - a brand new, black leather tricorn. Jack's eyes widened as he stared at it, then blinked as Teague held it out to him.

"….It's mine?" he asked, hesitantly reaching for it.

"All yours, Jackie boy. Give it a try," Teague encouraged. Jack tore his old cotton hat off, tossing it aside as he eagerly tried the tricorn on. It was slightly too big for his head, made to fit a grown man. It fell down over his forehead, nearly covering his eyes. Teague chuckled slightly as he pulled a scrap of fabric from a pocket and took the hat back off. Folding the fabric, he fit it into the inside of the hat, tucking it in securely.

"There, give that a try." He set it back on his son's head, stepping back to look him over. Jack drifted his fingers over the black leather, unable to help the grin that spread over his face.

"How's it look?" he asked, looking up at his father. Teague grinned back at him.

"You look just like a pirate, Jackie. Tell you what, when that hat fits on your head without that rag in it, then you'll be ready to join my crew. Deal?" Jack hesitated for a brief moment, then nodded.

"Deal." Teague gave him a last clap on the shoulder, than climbed down the ladder and into the dinghy. As Jack watched, the pirate captain was rowed back across the water to his ship, ready to begin his next adventure on the high seas. Jack didn't know when he'd see his father again, and he didn't know how long it would take for his new hat to fit his head. He did know one thing though. He wasn't going to wait that long. He was going to find his own way to the seas. The next time he saw his father, he wouldn't just look like a pirate in his hat. He would be one.


End file.
